Convoitise
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *HET et FEMSLASH* Une histoire dédiée à ma chère Pauline sur son couple préféré! Shane/Maryse Steph/Maryse! Ou comment réagit Stephanie quand elle apprend que son frère sort avec la femme de ses rêves...


**Titre: Convoitise  
**

**Pairing: Shane/Maryse, Steph/Maryse**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient!**

**Dédi à Pauline, qui est accro à ses deux belles filles! (comme moi d'ailleurs :p) et merci à Marine qui m'a donné l'idée de base!  


* * *

**

**Convoitise**

*'*

_Convoiter: désirer avidement, vouloir ardemment quelque chose. _

_*'*_

Que les choses soient claires: je ne convoite pas.

Je veux simplement la petite amie de mon frère.

Quoi? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête là? Oui, j'assume vouloir piquer la copine de Shane McMahon, de vouloir lui arracher ses vêtements et la faire crier de plaisir!

Vous pensez tous qu'il y a un problème n'est ce pas? Eh bien, vous êtes les seuls! Et oui, j'ai un coeur et j'aime Shane, mais je l'ai vu AVANT. C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être blâmer pour m'avoir ôté le pain de la bouche.

Tout a commencé quand Shane est arrivé à mon bureau, il y a quelques mois. Marissa et lui venait de divorcer depuis quelques temps déjà...

_"_ Steph, ma soeur chérie? Puis je entrer dans ton humble bureau pour quelques instants?"_

_Je sursautai légèrement. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il me voulait encore! Depuis qu'il avait quitté Marissa, il venait me voir pratiquement tous les jours, afin de me raconter toutes ses conquêtes de la journée. Laquelle était tombé dans ses bras aujourd'hui? Melina? Ah non, c'est vrai, il avait déjà couché avec elle hier... Maria? Non, il l'avait baisé la semaine dernière... _

_Je soupirai._

_"_ Je sais ce que tu penses._

__ Et je pense à quoi Shane?_

__ "Mais qui est ce qu'il a baisé encore?" Je me trompe?_

__ Non, c'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais..._

__ Mais tu te trompes, ma soeur adorée! A partir d'aujourd'hui, fini les aventure d'une après midi!_

__ Ooooh! Mais c'est un véritable changement! Et quelle en est la cause?_

__ La plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu..._

__ Waho! Que de précisions!"_

_Il me lança un regard noir avant de sourire niaisement à nouveau. Génial, une petite amie sérieuse en vue!_

_"_ Elle vient juste d'arriver à la WWE..._

__ Encore une diva?_

__ Que veux tu? Chacun son péché mignon! Toi c'est de collectionner des petits cochons et moi c'est les divas!_

__ Je ne collectionne pas de petits cochons!_

__ Ah! Mince! Mais c'est le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé!"_

_Oui, mon frère a toujours été débile mais j'avoue que ce jour là, j'ai cru que sa santé mentale avait empiré. Il passa encore plusieurs minutes à me dire à quel point sa nouvelle conquête était belle, gracieuse, un corps de rêve, un sourire magnifique et tous les clichés qui puissent exister sur cette terre. Je le regardai vraiment ennuyé._

_"_ Shane! Au lieu de me dire la même chose depuis trois heures, dis moi qui c'est!_

__ Non!_

__ Mais... Pourquoi?_

__ Quelle heure est il?_

__ Dix neuf heure mais..._

__ Déjà? J'ai l'impression que je suis dans ton bureau depuis trois quart d'heure seulement!_

__ Tu es ici depuis une heure..."_

_Il commença à me traîner hors de mon bureau, sifflotant gaiement sous mes cris. Oui, je déteste qu'on me traîne sans savoir pourquoi, déjà que quand il y a une bonne raison je gueule, alors si en plus il ne m'explique pas! _

_"_ Ma très chère soeur, arrête de crier voyons! Tout le monde nous regarde!_

__ Mais alors dis moi où on va!_

__ Mais au restaurant Stephy chou!_

__ Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant?!?_

__ Mais je te l'ai dit!_

__ Non!_

__ Si!_

__ Non!"_

_Je ne me rappelle plus combien de temps ce petit jeu a duré, je me souviens juste que j'avais gagné. De toute façon, je gagne toujours contre mon frère, même s'il vous dira le contraire si vous lui demandez... (oui Shane, même à 4 ans je t'ai battu dans un combat triple menace! Ma peluche était le troisième catcheur et m'a aidé à t'étouffer pendant que papa faisant le compte de trois!)_

_Après moult rebondissement sur notre chemin (un chien s'étant excité sur la jambe de Shane et quelques fans hystériques), mon adorable frère trouva enfin le restaurant après avoir tourné pendant des heures autour du même pâté de maison avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'on était passé devant depuis trois cents ans. C'est Shane, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir._

_Je savais qu'il aimait les restaurants luxueux, mais là, il avait fait fort. L'endroit était immense, magnifique, les serveurs entièrement dévoué aux clients (il faudrait qu'un jour je leur demande si je peux en louer un)... Tout ça était très beau, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici._

_"_ Shane... Tu veux me demander quoi de si horrible pour que tu m'invites au resto?_

__ Tout de suite des conclusions hâtives! Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici! C'est pour... Ah! Ma chérie! On est arrivé!"_

_Je regardai autour de moi, me demandant à qui il pouvait bien parler. Je savais qu'il était fou mais s'il commençait à parler à des personnes imaginaires, je devrais sans doute l'interner, le coeur déchiré. Mais bon s'il fallait le faire..._

_je le vis s'avancer vers une table où était assise une jeune fille blonde. Du moins de dos, elle paraissait jeune et sauf si j'avais la berlue, elle était effectivement blonde. Je dus les regarder s'embrasser pendant des heures, à croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se détacher._

_"_ Steph ma soeur préférée, je te présente ma petite amie..."_

_Je craignis le pire, me préparant également au pire, une espèce de blonde sans cervelle à la Kelly Kelly. tient d'ailleurs c'était possible que se soit Kelly Kelly, Shane n'avait toujours pas couché avec elle..._

_"_ Maryse, voici ma soeur Stephanie McMahon! Et tu peux lui dire bonjour, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est adorable."_

Oui, je sais, ça vous a choqué aussi n'est ce pas?

Comment pouvait il sortir avec MA Maryse? Je l'avais dans le collimateur depuis des mois et mon frère arrive comme une fleur, me la piquant sous le nez, alors que c'était MOI qui devait être avec elle!

Vous comprenez pourquoi je me dois de la reprendre, n'est ce pas?

* * *

**Eh oui, me voici de retour! Je sais, je n'ai pas avancé pour "Tranquillité" mais cette fic me demande un léger travail intellectuel et avec les cours... Je n'arrive pas à me faire le chapitre dans la tête, mais il arrivera un jour, ne vous en faites pas!**

**Steph: enfin de retour!!**

**Shane: ... Tu me fais passer pour un sale obsédé et un gros con!**

**moi: mais nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!**

**Maryse: tu m'as même pas fait parler...**

**moi: heureusement que Steph est là, vous êtes vraiment tous des ingrats!**

**Steph: *me fait un câlin* je suis la meilleure je sais!**

**moi: sur ces merveilleuses paroles... Reviews? XD  
**


End file.
